Where your heart carry you
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Ultimo fic de la saga. HARD LEMMON en el ultimo capitulo! AKUROKUTras el secuestro, alguien cambiara para siempre el destino de los Incorporeos....ACABADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix y Disney son los propietarios!!! TTTT me empiezo a cansar de poner siempre lo mismo... buuuh

**Resumen:**Axel y Roxas llegaron al campanario de Nôtre Dame y allí, después de algunos percances, se reencontraron con Demyx, que les ayudó. Al marcharse, una extraña luz envolvió a Roxas y se lo llevó.

**Where your heart carry you**

**Chapter 1**

Roxas se encontró atado en una extraña camilla, de brazos y piernas. Había algo muy extraño en aquel ambiente, sentía locura...giró la cabeza, pero allí no había nadie.

Intentó moverse, pero no podía. En la sala había todo tipo de instrumentos quirúrgicos espeluznantes. Intentó invocar la keyblade, pero no pudo. No lo podía entender. Hacía mucho tiempo que no aparecía a su llamada. De repente notó una presencia muy cercana a él, alguien a quien conocía perfectamente. Al mirar a su derecha vio que estaba allí mismo, tumbado en la camilla de la lado. Cómo había acabado allí?

''Participarás en mi experimento...'' había dicho la voz misteriosa. Y él también estaba allí...acaso les necesitaba a ambos para el experimento?

Abrió los ojos. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio a Roxas tumbado a su lado, enmanillado por completo de pies y manos a la camilla. En cambio él no lo estaba...pero casi no podía moverse. Se sentía muy pesado.

-Roxas...-murmuró-estás...aquí...cuanto me alegro de verte...-sonrió con circunstancia.

-Parece que estás muy débil, no hables, por favor...-le dijo Roxas.

-No te preocupes...-le miró a los ojos viéndose reflejado en ellos: Sora.

-Tú sabes de que va todo esto del experimento?-le preguntó Roxas, preocupado. Sora negó con la cabeza. -Yo había caído inconsciente mientras te estaba buscando con Naminé...después me he despertado aquí...ahora...-tragó saliva.

Ambos chicos oyeron una risa que les hizo poner los pelos de punta. Alguien se acercaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel y Demyx no sabían por dónde buscar. Axel pensaba que, de haber sido Luxord el secuestrador, con ir a los lugares que solía visitar le encontrarían, pero esta vez no sabía adónde ir. Quería encontrar a Roxas, costase lo que costase. Demyx sugirió el ir a su mundo, pero Axel negó con la cabeza:- El único ser que conocemos que se dedica a hacer experimentos es Vexen y lo maté yo mismo. Y, de no ser así, estaría en el castillo del Olvido.

-Por qué no vamos allí?-dijo Demyx. Aunque luego se quedó pensativo y la expresión de su rostro cambió por unos momentos, pero Axel no se dio cuenta. -No creo...que esté allí.-dijo finalmente el número nueve. Axel le miró extrañado. Luego suspiró.

-Donde puede estar???-gruñó, despertando llamas a su alrededor.

-Inspeccionemos otros mundos-dijo Demyx, abriendo un portal y entrando en él.

Axel lo observó en silencio. Demyx parecía haber cambiado. Parecía más...maduro, más serio. Algo le había pasado, pero...qué?

Le siguió al portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora y Roxas observaron al hombre que acababa de entrar con una extraña expresión en el rostro.  
El tipo caminaba casi encorvado, llevándose las manos a la espalda y vestía una larga bata blanca: era una especie de científico. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola a la nuca y sus gafas serían casi tan grandes como su cara, de no ser por su frente, que ocupaba la mitad de su cabeza. Sora no sabía si reírse o echarse a llorar, se le notaba en la cara. A Roxas le llamó la atención que el hombre caminase dando vueltas a su alrededor, le ponía muy nervioso. Miró a Sora primero, luego se fijó en Roxas. Sonrió.

-Sabes?-dijo, y su voz sonaba con tono muy bajo, como si la susurrasen, pero al mismo tiempo provocaba una ira increíble.-Eres muy afortunado...vas a ser la clave del experimento que llevo realizando durante años...

Caminó hacia el lado de la sala opuesto a ellos. Comenzó a ojear sus informes, sonriendo con maldad. A Roxas le daba muy mala espina todo aquello. Miró a Sora, que parecía asustado. El hombre se giró. -Me han dicho...que te gusta el sadomasoquismo...que disfrutas cuando te hieren...-le dijo a Roxas. Sora miró a su incorpóreo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Roxas negó con los labios. Estaba comenzando a asustarse.

El científico volvió a girarse a ellos y comenzó a rebuscar algo... y de entre cajas y cartones sacó algo que dejó a Sora y a Roxas confundidos, asustados, alarmados: Una Keyblade. -He aquí el fruto de mis investigaciones...uno de ellos...ahora...tengo que probarlo...-dijo, acercándose a Sora.

Miró a Roxas sonriendo con maliciosa satisfacción. -A ver qué sientes cuando haga esto!!!-gritó, clavándole a Sora la keyblade en el pecho. Durante un segundo no ocurrió nada, pero al instante el cuerpo de Roxas comenzó a convulsionarse, calambres terribles recorrieron sus miembros, pero el incorpóreo hizo lo imposible por no gritar. Con los ojos entrecerrados de dolor, miró a Sora, cuyos ojos habían quedado en blanco y su boca semiabierta en un grito ahogado. También parecía sufrir las convulsiones, pero no tan fuertes. Roxas sentía su cuerpo cómo si fuera a prender en cualquier momento, quería agitarse, pero el frío acero de las manillas le hería las muñecas. Finalmente comenzó a vomitar sangre a borbotones, tosiendo.

El hombre sonrió con satisfacción y le sacó la keyblade del pecho a Sora, que volvió a su estado normal. El dolor de Roxas cesó, pero de repente sintió algo dentro de su pecho, algo que le dolía... El científico se acercó a él y le clavó la keyblade. Roxas miró a Sora, pero enseguida el dolor volvió, más fuerte aún, y en ese momento oyó a Sora gritar...pero no era por dolor...

El dolor cesó de nuevo. El hombre se reía a pleno pulmón, y se acercaba de nuevo a Roxas, alzando de nuevo la keyblade, cuando de repente se oyeron unos disparos...

Dos, tres balas atravesaron la cabeza del científico, que se giró, casi sin inmutarse, para ver quién le había disparado.

-Basta de juegos...Hojo.-dijo alguien con una voz lúgubre (NdA: y sexy XDDDD)

Allí plantado se encontraba un hombre alto, de largo cabello negro, vestido de negro con una larga capa roja. Su cabello casi tapaba sus ojos, del color de la sangre. Disparó a bocajarro una, dos, tres veces más...pero el impacto de aquellas balas provocó en el hombre de la bata unas explosiones que lo destrozaron. De detrás del hombre del pelo largo apareció alguien a quien Sora conocía muy bien. Pero ambos chicos, lentamente, perdieron el conocimiento.

Roxas despertó rato después. No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero Sora estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación. Roxas abrió la boca para decir algo, pero escupió una gran cantidad de sangre que manchó a Sora. Sin embargo, el chico se puso a reír.

Roxas se sentía muy raro. Era como si, desde dentro de su cuerpo, algo le hiciera presión en el pecho y las extremidades. Y se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Infinitamente feliz. No podía entenderlo, pero, al quedarse quieto unos momentos, lo notó, dentro de él:...tum,tum...tum.tum...tum...

Se emocionó hasta el punto que grandes lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.-Sora...-comenzó, emocionado, casi sin voz.

El chico sólo sonrió. Roxas se llevó una mano al pecho:-Porqué me duele?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Por que echa de menos a alguien a quien quiere mucho, pero es normal, y te acostumbrarás, Roxas.-le dijo Sora, cogiéndole de la mano. También él se sentía feliz. Por fin, corpóreo e incorpóreo estaban completos. Era una felicidad relativa, pero no podía explicarla. Roxas se miraba completamente a sí mismo, extrañado, sorprendido. Se sentía cómo si hubiese nacido de nuevo, pero con todos sus recuerdos anteriores, y estaba confundido de las cosas nuevas que sentía.

Se fijó en el hombre que les había salvado. Estaba hablando con una amiga de Sora, Yuffie. Dedujo que se encontraban en su mundo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel se encogió de repente, aferrándose el pecho con su mano derecha.-Pero qué es...???-comenzó a preguntar.

Demyx lo miró. -Te duele?

Axel lo miró confundido.-No puede...dolerme...es imposible...-lo notó...estaba latiendo...

-¿??????-

Demyx se acercó a él.-Tu corazón está vivo, está latiendo. Ahora eres un ser completo. Tu corazón ha despertado del letargo de los Incorpóreos.

-Pero...cómo sabes...?-comenzó a preguntar Axel, pero entonces lo comprendió. Posiblemente el corazón de Demyx también había despertado. De ser así, por qué no se había quejado? Por qué no había dicho nada, por qué se lo había guardado para él?

Axel sentía un dolor muy fuerte e intenso dentro de él, un dolor indescriptible...(NdA: cierto...poca gente que lea esto puede que sienta lo que quiero transmitir...puede que alguien que haya sentido algo parecido)

Demyx le miró con sus nuevos ojos, que brillaban de un modo diferente al de antes.

-Te duele porque ahora mismo está llenándose de emociones, de sentimientos, de todo lo que había sentido...entre ellos, un sentimiento es tan grande que puede que no quepa o sientas que el corazón se desborda...sabes a qué sentimiento me refiero...-sonrió con circunstancia. -Pongámonos en marcha, es probable que el despertar de nuestros corazones tenga algo que ver con el secuestro de Roxas...

Axel se incorporó:-Entonces, el corazón de Roxas...-palideció.No habrá vuelto dentro de Sora, no?

Demyx negó con la cabeza:-Lo dudo mucho. Nosotros...lo habríamos notado.

Sabes, Axel? No quería decírtelo, pero, aparte de nosotros tres (Luxord, tú y yo), que volvimos a la vida, y de Naminé y Roxas, no hay ningún incorpóreo más...

Al decir eso, Demyx parecía mucho más triste. Entonces Axel entendió qué quería decir su amigo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Pero, cómo es posible? Creía que...

Demyx rió:-No pudieron resucitar, por más que quisieron. Sus seres anteriores ya se habían reencarnado en criaturas totalmente distintas...o pertenecían a...los ''primeros'', como les gustaba que les llamasen.

Axel sentía una gran pena por Demyx. Entendía lo que quería decir, pero ahora lo sentía muy vividamente, y le dolía.

Demyx le miró, fingiendo una sonrisa. -Nos separamos para buscarle? Así podremos encontrarle más fácilmente. -dicho eso, abrió un portal y se marchó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora guió a Roxas por Radiant Garden. Les presentó a todos sus amigos, y ellos les presentaron a aquél hombre tan tétrico.

Después, Sora se despidió de Roxas y se marchó en la nave gumi. Roxas, paseando, llegó al postigo del castillo. Se quedó embelesado mirando la vista.

Notó una presencia y tras él apareció un portal. Miró curioso y vio que Demyx salía de él. Pero iba solo.

-Demyx!!!-gritó Roxas, y corrió a abrazarle.

El melodioso sonrió, aliviado.-Estás bien, chiquitín?

Roxas se hizo el ofendido:-No me llames así!-rió.-Sí, estoy bien, pero, donde está Axel?

Demyx giró los ojos, pensativo:-Bueno, nos hemos separado para buscarte mejor.-le dijo.-Quieres que vayamos a buscarle?

Roxas asintió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel estaba en El Mundo Inexistente (cabezón, el primero en decir que no irán y...).

Estaba tan confundido...sentía que no se había portado bien con su amigo. Y echaba en falta a Roxas. Su corazón (aún le costaba creérselo) le dolía muchísimo, era un dolor extraño...no le desagradaba del todo ese dolor...

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como alguien se acercaba a él y le clavaba un puñal justo en el mismísimo corazón. Vomitó sangre y se giró para ver bien a su atacante, aunque no tenía dudas: en efecto, allí delante estaba Luxord, con una cruel sonrisa en los labios. Tenía una extraña herida en el pecho a través de la cual se podía ver...Axel giró la cara, asqueado. Al parecer no había sido el único que no se creía que ya tenía un corazón. Notaba como las fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco. Cogió el puñal para sacárselo, pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le detuvo: ''Si te lo sacas de golpe, tu corazón se desgarrará y la hemorragia te matará.'' Decidió dejarse ahí clavado el cuchillo.

Miró a Luxord:-Por lo visto... ahora eres tan vulnerable como yo...

El número diez rió:-Voy a matarte, ahora que tienes corazón, puedo matarte con mis propias manos...-sacó una de sus cartas.

Axel medio rió.-qué tontería-comenzó a concentrar grandes cantidades de poder en ambas manos, alrededor de su cuerpo, por todos lados surgían llamas, emulando algo ya hecho, algo que ya había ocurrido...Y, de repente, concentró todo el poder en una sola mano y lo lanzó contra Luxord, dándole de lleno en el pecho, envolviéndole en una infernal bola de llamas que se consumió en unos instantes, entre gritos, y después no quedó nada del incorpóreo, nada salvo sus ropas calcinadas.

Axel se sintió muy débil repentinamente. El puñal se había movido unos milímetros y había comenzado a brotar la sangre.  
No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué iba a ocurrir.

Y de repente, ante él se abrió un portal y él salió, como si se tratase de una luz celestial. Roxas miró sorprendido la sala en la que se encontraba y se fijó en Axel. Demyx había aparecido tras de Roxas y se quedó observando lo que había quedado del número diez mientras Roxas acudía a ayudar a Axel.

-A ver, Axel, tienes que tumbarte...-le dijo el joven rubio. Axel le obedeció de inmediato, sonriendo.

-Estás aquí...-susurró el pelirrojo, pero Roxas parecía muy concentrado. Puso su mano alrededor de la herida y notó latir el corazón de Axel cómo si estuviera entre sus manos. Comenzó a concentrar poder en la herida mientras, lentamente y con gran cuidado, sacaba el cuchillo. Una vez lo sacó del todo, rápidamente puso su otra mano sobre la herida y concentró más poder aún. Axel lo observaba entre sorprendido y maravillado. La herida estuvo curada en cinco minutos. Axel se sentó, mirando a su chico a los ojos.

-Me has salvado la vida...-le dijo con ternura. Roxas sonrió:-Creo que te debía bastantes más que ésta.

Axel le abrazó.-Bueno, pero de no haber aparecido tú ahora, probablemente ya jamás me habrías podido devolver las demás...-le dijo, chupándole el cuello de forma traviesa, cosa que hizo que el crío tuviera un escalofrío y comenzara a reír. -Las que faltan me las devolverás luego...-le susurró Axel al oído de forma extremadamente sensual. Al separarse del abrazo, Axel sonreía como siempre y Roxas estaba más rojo que un tomate y con una mano en el cuello. Ambos se levantaron y se acercaron a Demyx.

-Escuchad, yo quiero ir un momento a comprobar una cosa...-dijo Roxas-cuando vuelva, os contaré lo que ocurrió, de acuerdo? Pero esto debo hacerlo ahora...

Dicho aquello, sorprendió a los dos incorpóreos abriendo un portal:-Nos veremos en Twilight Town, de acuerdo?-sonriendo, entró en el portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx abrió un portal. Sin mediar palabra entró en él, pero Axel le siguió antes de que se cerrara.

Aparecieron de nuevo en Radiant Garden, pero esta vez en el punto más alto del castillo abandonado. Hacía rato que Axel tenía un mal presentimiento. Demyx se giró y reaccionó de manera extraña.

-Axel! Me has...seguido...-murmuró, apartando la vista. Axel dio un paso hacia él. -Demyx...explícame qué te ocurre...puede que, desahogándote, te sientas mejor...

El Nocturno Melodioso cerró los puños con fuerza y lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. -Que qué me pasa? Acaso no escuchas cuando te hablan? O es que cuando estás con tu Roxy lo demás deja de importarte y se te olvida?-dijo con rabia, pero más que rabia, era...Demyx dirigió su mirada hacia Axel y éste retrocedió medio paso. Ahora sí brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Lo...siento, Demyx...siento no ser un buen amigo...-murmuró Axel, cosa que hizo que el chico cambiase la expresión del rostro.

-No, Axel...perdóname tú a mí...es que...cuando os vi allí, a los dos...sentí algo que jamás había sentido...puede porque antes no pudiera...pero me avergüenzo de ello... Axel...tú sabes lo que es?? Él ya no volverá...Estoy totalmente solo!! Y ni siquiera sé...si sabía que lo quería...

Sonrió:-Yo quería un corazón...para poderlo compartir... -le miró a los ojos.-Escucha Axel...desearía...de verdad que desearía que si alguna vez volvemos a vernos...en otra vida...seamos hermanos...-sonrió mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-Sí, hermanos...-dicho eso, comenzó a correr hacia el bordillo y saltó...extendiendo los brazos. Comenzó a caer a gran velocidad. -Demyx!!! No!!!-Axel se asomó al borde, consternado:-Por qué...??

Demyx caía...y mientras se acercaba al suelo, su cuerpo, mezclado con sus lágrimas, se convertía poco a poco en burbujas...al llegar al suelo, sólo quedaban alguna que otra burbuja que estallaba en el aire o en el suelo, las demás se elevaron...el agua...volvió a ser agua...

Axel observó las burbujas en silencio...y sintió unas horribles ganas de llorar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continúa en siguiente capítulo...

ULTIMO FIC de la saga

El título, ''donde tu corazón te lleve'' me vino de inspiración...

HARD LEMMON en el ultimo capitulo!! le tiran piedras XDDDDDDDD

Mi pequeñín, que se ha...noooo no quiero decirlo!!! TT-TT quién cantará ahora las saetas del vecino cuando a éste se le rompa el acordeón??? (eeeeing????)))

Qué ha parecido?? El arrebato de inspiración se nota XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lo dicho, el numero 9 ha jugado un gran papel...pero creo que varias personas me mataran por ello XDDDDDD

**Dedicatorias**

**Yuna 014 **

**Axel-the-8th-Nobody**

**LeyneLex**

Y….a **Demyx, sin duda alguna…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen: **Después de que les secuestraran para hacer un horrible experimento que tuvo como consecuencia el despertar de los corazones de los Incorpóreos, Roxas se despidió de Axel y Demyx por un rato. Lo que él no sabía era que aquella sería la última vez que vería a Demyx...

**Chapter 2**

Roxas apareció en Twilight Town y fue hacia la mansión abandonada a toda prisa. Al llegar, saltó los escalones de tres en tres, con el corazón galopándole en el pecho. Sentía que se ahogaba, pero le encantó esa sensación: significaba que estaba vivo. Entró en la habitación blanca y se encontró a Naminé sentada en la mesa, dibujando algo. Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió aliviada.

-Naminé,- le dijo él, sonriendo alterado. Ella le miró extrañada. -Estás bien?-le preguntó con inocencia.

Él asintió. -Escucha, Naminé.-le dijo, y cogió la mano de la chica y le hizo una señal para que se la pusiera en el pecho. Ella se puso la mano en el pecho y abrió los ojos, sorprendida. -Pero, cómo...?-preguntó, extrañada.

-No lo has notado en ningún momento?-le preguntó Roxas, que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Ella negó con la cabeza.-Yo he estado inconsciente desde el momento en que Sora desapareció... -Se levantó de la silla:-Sora!! Espero que se encuentre bien...

-Lo está,-dijo Roxas. -Nos encontramos y acabamos yendo juntos a Radiant Garden. Allí me encontré con Demyx, que me llevó de vuelta junto a Axel...-le explicó.-Sora cogió la nave Gumi, pero no sé a donde ha ido...supongo que estará bien, sabe cuidarse.-sonrió. Ella sonrió también. De repente, había comenzado a sentir una gran felicidad. -Vamos a ver a Hayner, Pence y Olette!! Han estado terriblemente preocupados desde que desapareciste, Roxas, y han pasado semanas desde aquello!!-Naminé le urgió para que le acompañase.

Roxas se sorprendió: casi...no había podido pensar en ellos...pero ahora podía sentir lo que ellos sentían con más intensidad aún que ellos mismos!

Siguió a Naminé al lugar de siempre. Allí estaban ellos: con ojeras de no dormir días y días. Olette fue la primera en levantarse y saltar a su abrazo, con lágrimas en los ojos y llamándole. -Menos mal...que has vuelto...Roxas...-sollozó su amiga, frotando su cara contra su hombro e hipando. Él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sonriendo con circunstancia, y miró a Hayner y a Pence. Hayner se acercó a él y le golpeó con suavidad en la mejilla con su puño:-Bienvenido.-fue lo único que dijo, sonriendo con solemnidad.

De repente, Roxas sintió una gran tristeza en su corazón... separó a Olette de su abrazo y les miró a todos, extrañado. Se quedó un segundo pensativo y luego volvió a mirarles.

-Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette...ahora debo irme un rato más. No voy a moverme de Twilight Town, así que prometo volver. Y entonces os lo contaré todo, aunque creo que no me creeríais.-dijo, sonriendo. Salió del lugar llevándose una mano al pecho: ''Axel...qué ha...pasado?''-pensó dolorido.

Fue hacia la Colina del Atardecer.

No vio a Axel en ninguna parte. Se apoyó en la barandilla y observó cómo pasaban los trenes.  
Entonces sintió cómo se abría un portal tras él.

-Qué ha...pasado?-preguntó, angustiado. Axel no le respondió y se acercó a él, abrazándole por detrás, como solía hacer. Roxas entrecerró los ojos: estaba muy angustiado.-Dónde está Demyx...?-preguntó. Más silencio por parte de Axel. Roxas notaba cómo el corazón de Axel latía aceleradamente. De repente sintió algo en su nuca: lágrimas. Axel estaba llorando. Por un momento le costó de creer, pero después se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Axel se secó los ojos con la manga de la parca. Roxas le cogió la cara con sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas.-Qué ha pasado?-repitió, suavemente, interrogándolo con sus ojos azules.

-Demyx...Demyx se ha suicidado.-dijo Axel. Roxas abrió los ojos, sorprendido, incrédulo. Titubeó. -Que ha...qué?

-No me hagas repetirlo.-pidió Axel.-Él no quería estar sólo...así que se ha ido a reunirse con Xigbar...y los demás. O sólo con él...no puedo saberlo.

Roxas parecía no entenderlo, no creerlo. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran incertidumbre.

-Yo creí...que se quedaría con nosotros...-cuando por fin pudo aceptarlo, su corazón se encogió de tristeza. Quiso llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero sintió que no tenía lágrimas.

Se separó del abrazo de Axel y le cogió de la mano con fuerza.

-Vamos...acompáñame, Axel, quiero...que vengas conmigo...y mis...amigos...-al decir esa frase, casi se mordió la lengua. Uno de sus grandes mejores amigos se había ido para siempre. No pudo evitar sonreír con circunstancia. Había sido su decisión...pero miró a Axel. En cierto modo, Demyx siempre había sido el único amigo de Axel. Porque él... Parpadeó para no echarse a llorar. El pelirrojo le acarició la cabeza.

-Vamos...

En el lugar de siempre, Hayner, Pence y Olette habían invitado a Naminé a comer unos helados azules, y habían guardado uno para Roxas...

-Volverá, nos lo ha prometido- dijo Olette, mirando el helado.

-Sí, pero seguro que no vuelve solo.-gruñó Hayner, mordiendo el suyo a su vez.

-...-Naminé no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir o hacer.

-Así que tú eres la chica que vive en la mansión abandonada.-dijo Pence, mirando a Naminé sonriendo. Al recibir esa cálida sonrisa, algo en su corazón la obligó a sonreír ella también. Olette, que desde que Roxas se había marchado de nuevo, se había quedado de pie, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le hizo una cola en el pelo con una goma del pelo blanca. Todos se rieron.-Te queda muy bien-dijo la chica. Naminé se ruborizó. No estaba muy acostumbrada a divertirse, sólo Sora había conseguido arrebatarle alguna que otra carcajada, pero se sintió muy bien entre esa gente.

-Seremos...amigos, verdad?-les preguntó, emocionada.

-Claro!-dijo Hayner- por supuesto, siempre que nos hagas un dibujo chulo a cada uno.-añadió.

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca, toda roja. Los chicos rieron de nuevo.

-Es una broma-dijo Pence. Ella sonrió de la forma más cálida que jamás se había visto.

Hayner, Pence y Olette se pusieron rojos como tomates al ver esa sonrisa.

''Qué mona!!!'' pensaron a la vez.

-Yo...os haré todos los dibujos que queráis...-dijo Naminé.

Hayner se puso en pie.-Ey, qué guai! Así podremos colgarlos por las paredes de casa, que están muy sosas.

-Sí, -añadió Olette.- Y también en ese corcho.-señaló uno vacío de la pared.

(NdA: la casa se sitúa justo detrás del Lugar de Siempre y entran a través de una puerta tapada con una cortina, allí viven los cuatro, según estos fics)

En esos momentos entró Roxas. Parecía más serio que cuando se había marchado, por lo que le miraron preocupados. Roxas miró a Naminé de un modo extraño, que ninguno de los amigos consiguió aclarar. Hayner se acercó a Roxas. -Ey, tío, te ha pasado algo...?

Antes de que acabase la pregunta, Axel había entrado por la puerta.

-Tú!!!-gritó Hayner, y lo miró con furia. Olette y Pence se acercaron a él, sonriendo.

-Al final conseguiste encontrar a Roxas y nos lo has traído de vuelta a casa, verdad?-preguntó la chica. Axel miró a Roxas, que no dijo nada. -Sí, bueno, más o menos...

-Ey, chicos, porqué no dejamos que se sienten y Roxas nos cuenta lo que le ocurrió desde que se fue?-propuso Pence, animado.

Pusieron una gran caja que les sirvió de asiento a los dos. Roxas miró a sus amigos, luego a Naminé y después a Axel, y suspiró. -Vosotros sabéis que hay otros muchos mundos aparte de Twilight Town, verdad?

Hayner, Pence y Olette asintieron.

-También sabéis que yo era miembro de una organización...y el incorpóreo de Sora, no?

Olette sonrió.-Sí, Roxas, pero tú eres mucho más mono que Sora, y más serio...

Axel medio rió ante ese comentario. Roxas se ruborizó. Tosió un poco y comenzó a contarles la historia, omitiendo algunos detalles, suavizando otros (la violación o los latigazos, entre otras cosas). Cuando llegó al trozo en que se transformaron en leones, Naminé y Olette no pudieron evitar un ''ooh, que monos...'' que hizo que Axel riera con fuerza durante un rato largo. También suavizó el trozo de la hoguera: no quería que se preocuparan por algo así...

Y ya al terminar la historia, Olette soltó un comentario parecido a ''por lo menos Roxas sí atendió al cursillo de primeros auxilios...'' con un tono de voz nada amistoso.

Roxas les preguntó a Hayner, Pence y Olette si podían tener a Axel en la casa, que viviera con ellos. Ella asintió enseguida, pero Hayner enseguida puso pegas.-Roxas, es un adulto, al fin y al cabo!

-Precisamente nos vendría bien tener un adulto que no sea como los otros adultos, no? Puede ser responsable y divertido.-dijo Olette.-Y...parece ser que quiere muchísimo a Roxas...-añadió, con un toque casi imperceptible de malicia en la voz. ''Pues por eso precisamente no quiero que se quede''pensó Hayner, con el ceño fruncido.

-Creéis que con las pintas que tiene le darán trabajo en algún sitio?-dijo.

-Puede ejercer mil y un trabajos, aquí en Twilight se ha visto gente más rara, al fin y al cabo...-dijo Pence. Hayner le miró con cara de ''de qué parte estás?'' y gruñó. Por fin, se le encendió la lucecita que necesitaba:-No tenemos más habitaciones libres!!!-declaró, esperanzado y eufórico. -No hay problema,-declararon los otros dos.-Dormirá en la habitación de Roxas...-dijo Pence.

-...Con Roxas-terminó Olette.-Qué te parece a ti, Roxas? Al fin y al cabo lo has propuesto tú. Trabajaremos y compraremos una cama doble!-gritó, contenta.

-Decidido, pues, el pelirrojo se queda!-Olette salió de allí feliz, antes de que Hayner tuviese tiempo de explotar de la rabia.-Al fin y al cabo...-murmuró Pence.-Es muy triste...no tener un lugar al que regresar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel se había quedado en un rincón apartado, hablando con Naminé y contándole lo que Roxas había omitido. Ella se llevaba la mano a los labios, sorprendida, enfadada u horrorizada, según el trozo en que estuvieran.

-Entonces...qué vas a hacer, Axel? Ya no tendría sentido volver al castillo...-murmuró la chica, suspirando.

Vieron pasar a Olette frente a ellos, riendo como una loca, y Hayner saliendo tras ella, gritándole todo tipo de barbaridades, enfadado. Pence y Roxas se acercaron a los incorpóreos que hablaban allí. El rubio se sentó en las rodillas de Axel y miró el cuaderno de Naminé.

-Sabes qué, Roxas? Le han pedido un dibujo a Naminé para cada uno.-dijo Axel. Roxas sonrió a la rubia:-Eso es fantástico, Naminé!-le dijo. Ella le sonrió.

Naminé se marchó a la mansión al cabo de un rato, cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Bueno...-murmuró Axel.- entonces...yo, tendré que...debería ir yéndome... -comenzó a irse cuando Roxas, empujado por Pence, le agarró del brazo, suplicante.-Espera, no te vayas!-le dijo. Le miró con sus tiernos ojos azules.-Que...qué pasa, Roxas?-preguntó el pelirrojo, extrañado.

-Los chicos y yo hemos estado comentándolo y...eh...esto...queríamos saber si querrías...quedarte a vivir con nosotros...aquí, con nosotros...conmigo.-dijo, más rojo que un tomate. Axel jamás se habría esperado algo así de parte de los amigos de Roxas...y menos aún de parte del otro rubio...pero la petición de Roxas había sido tan tierna...y le agarraba tan firmemente del brazo...

Miró a los chicos. Olette y Pence sonreían, y Hayner miraba hacia otro lado como si no fuera con él el asunto. Asintió. El corazón de Roxas se hinchó de alegría y de amor por él (más aún si cabe)... Le abrazó, riéndose, cosa que hizo que a Hayner se le pusieran los pelos como espinas de erizo. Olette rió, feliz.

-Ah...por cierto, como no hay más habitaciones dormirás en la de Roxas, no te importa, no? Y él de momento sólo tiene una cama individual, pero no es del todo pequeña...tendréis que dormir agarraditos, de momento, hasta que compremos la cama grande.-añadió Olette mirando a Axel, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

El pelirrojo había llegado a la conclusión de que la amiga de Roxas sabía perfectamente que entre ellos había algo más profundo que una ''gran amistad'' y el ultimo comentario se lo confirmó: ''Lo está haciendo a propósito''pensó, sonriendo con circunstancia.

Al cabo de un rato, Roxas comenzó a bostezar con disimulo. Sentía como si todo el cansancio acumulado durante aquellas semanas le sobreviniera ahora de golpe, amenazando con llevarle al reino de morfeo durante un largo periodo... se sintió muy pesado y los parpados comenzaron a cerrársele...

Axel lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación. Al tumbarlo con cuidado en la cama le besó tiernamente en los labios, abrazándole y acariciándole. Roxas acabó de cerrar los ojos y se durmió. Axel se quitó la parca y las botas y se tumbó en la cama, abrazando su koi con cariño, algo sorprendido de la paz que se podía allegar a respirar en aquella casa...sintió como si afuera no hubiera otros mundos, cómo si todo lo que les había pasado anteriormente hubiese sido un sueño, una mala pesadilla...deseó que así hubiese sido. Suspiró, acariciándole el cabello a Roxas. No tardó mucho más en dormirse.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente se sobresaltó al no ver a Roxas entre sus brazos. Oyó voces procedentes de algún punto de la casa y se levantó. Se vistió y calzó y salió de la habitación.

Al entrar al comedor, los cuatro se lo quedaron mirando. Axel no estaba acostumbrado a miradas tan fijas, por lo que se medio ruborizó. Hayner espetó un intento de ''buenos días'' y se marchó. Olette estaba poniendo la mesa para desayunar.-Hayner tenía que ir no sé que...venga, sentaos.-les dijo, tan sonriente como siempre. Axel se sentó en el lugar más cercano a Roxas. -Ay, perdón! Pero se me olvidó preguntarte qué te gustaba a ti para desayunar...te he hecho lo mismo que a todos...-dijo Olette, algo avergonzada.

Axel sonrió.-Tranquila, mujer...no tenías por qué hacerme nada especial...

Ella sonrió aliviada. Miró un cuadrado de papel que había al lado de la nevera.-Vaya, si hoy le toca hacer la cena a Roxas!!-comentó, causando en el rubio un atragantamiento que casi lo mata.-No...me acordaba...-murmuró. Ella sonrió y miro a Axel con malicia, sorprendiéndolo.- Espero que lo que nos prepares esta vez sea taaaan rico como tu último plato...-rió. Axel, cuya mente acababa de volar a un terreno no permitido para menores de 18, bajó de las nubes, sorprendido. Olette y Pence se reían por la cara que ponía Roxas.

Después de comer pasearon por toda Twilight, y se encontraron a Hayner en solar deportivo, luchando contra Seifer. Cerca de allí, Fuujin y Raijin animaban a Seifer mientras el tímido Vivi observaba el combate, memorizando los combos.

Después subieron a la Colina del Atardecer, donde Axel comenzó a acariciarle y besarle los labios y por el cuello, abrazándole, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él, pero el ladrido de un perro muy cerca no les permitió llegar a nada más, ya que a los pocos minutos llegaron perro y dueño, que les saludó inocentemente.

Ya casi al anochecer subieron a la torre de la estación. Aquél lugar en el que habían compartido tantos recuerdos...ambos se miraron, enternecidos, acercando sus rostros, después juntando sus labios en un hermoso y tierno beso...hasta que de repente oyeron la voz de Olette, que subía hacia allí. De la impresión, Roxas cerró la boca, mordiendo l lengua de Axel sin querer. El pelirrojo se llevó las manos a la boca, gimiendo de dolor y lloriqueando mientras Roxas le pedía perdón una y otra vez.

En efecto, Olette apareció junto a Pence y Hayner, que arqueó la ceja al ver la extraña escena y a Axel aferrándose la boca con lágrimas en los ojos y el ceño fruncido. -Mirad lo que tengo!-dijo Olette, enseñando unos cuantos helados de sal marina.

Y al volver a casa, Roxas preparó una cena de platos ''bastante comestibles'', como los denominó Hayner antes de que su pastel comenzara a arder sobre la mesa misteriosamente.

Hayner, Pence y Olette decidieron ir a ver los fuegos artificiales que se hacían en la playa, así que se marcharon a la estación de tren, que funcionaba todo el día.

En cuanto se hubieron marchado, Axel miró a Roxas muy peligrosamente. El rubio contestó esa mirada con una muy inocente. Axel se acercó a él, abrazándole. Riendo, Roxas se escapó del abrazo y corrió hacia la habitación. Pero no lo había hecho a propósito. Al seguirle, Axel aprovechó y cerró la habitación con el pestillo. Roxas le miró algo confundido. Axel, ajeno a él, se quitó la parca lentamente y la dejó a un lado, haciendo un gesto muy sensual con el cabello. Roxas sintió cómo su corazón bombeaba la sangre más deprisa. Tan deprisa que le dolía. Estaba como un tomate. Sonrió mirando a Axel, pero éste había desaparecido. Roxas se sobresaltó. En ese momento el pelirrojo le cogió por detrás, alzándolo, y se sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas, poniendo a Roxas entre ellas. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y la nuca, lamiéndole y chupándole de vez en cuando, acariciándole el pecho y el torso por dentro de la camiseta. Roxas, sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a gemir. Axel rió un poco al oírle, pero no se detuvo: comenzó a lamerle cerca del oído, susurrando su nombre. Roxas buscó las manos de Axel con las suyas, tenía que agarrar algo, pero entonces Axel le cogió las manos y se las puso a su espalda, en su miembro, percatándose así Roxas de que el pelirrojo se había desnudado por completo. Axel le pidió que le acariciara, a lo que Roxas accedió. Mientras, el otro le estaba quitando la ropa, con cuidado, pero con la mayor rapidez posible. Le besaba por la espalda, lamiéndole, haciéndole gemir y gemir, porque eso le excitaba, deseaba oír a Roxas, necesitaba más. Le dijo que le soltara y entonces le giró boca arriba, abriéndole las piernas. Le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y entonces le miró a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban, le gustaba lo que le hacía, y más le iba a gustar después. Le cogió el miembro con una mano y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras con la otra le acariciaba los pezones. Se tumbó sobre él, sin parar el ritmo, y comenzó a chuparle el cuello de nuevo. El rubio no cabía en sí de gozo, no podía de gemir más y más fuerte.

Al poco rato, Axel dirigió una de sus manos hacia la entrada de Roxas. Con cuidado comenzó a acariciarlo e intentó introducir uno de sus dedos, pero Roxas se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros, quejándose débilmente.-Tranquilo...-le susurró al oído.-No voy a hacerte daño...-le lamió el lóbulo. Consiguió introducirle el dedo, después metió el segundo y con cuidado los movió, habilitando la abertura para poder entrar bien en él sin dañarle. Sacó los dedos y comenzó a introducirle su miembro. Roxas comenzó a temblar y comenzó a emitir un largo gemido. Axel entró del todo y comenzó a moverse, rítmicamente, sin parar. El chico gimió y jadeó, provocando a Axel, que acentuó la marcha, agarrándole el trasero con las manos.

Pasado un rato, Roxas comenzó a perder el mundo de vista, no podía casi respirar, solo quería gritar, pues los gemidos se habían convertido en gritos, que se juntaban con los de su koi, que seguía dándole sin descanso.

Y de repente Roxas no pudo más. Gimiendo, se convulsionó y de su miembro salió una sustancia blanquecina. Después, lentamente, comenzó a relajarse y su ritmo respiratorio volvió a ser normal. Ambos estaban empapados de sudor, había lágrimas en el rostro de Roxas, pero eran de felicidad. Axel salió con cuidado de él y le abrazó con ternura. Casi no podía creérselo. Roxas le miró, sonriente, con el corazón rebosante de amor...y se durmió. Axel sonrió. Había podido darle algo muy especial a Roxas, algo que hacía mucho que esperaban...Y era tan tierno... no podía creerse que no les hubieran interrumpido. Sonrió y decidió que dormiría. Ya tendría tiempo al despertar de arreglar las cosas. Se tumbó cómodo junto a Roxas, que se aferró a él todo lo que pudo entre sueños.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Roxas se despertó, casi no podía ni moverse. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo, en especial ciertas zonas. Miró a Axel, que dormía profundamente. Se levantó como pudo y observó la habitación. Estaba patas arriba, con ropas allí y allá. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de algo que le hizo enrojecer. Pero se sentía feliz. Su corazón había guardado aquél momento y se lo iba repitiendo una y otra vez, provocándole una gran sonrisa.

Comenzó a recoger lo que pudo. Se puso el pijama para poder ir a la ducha y tapó bien a Axel (y la mancha de la sábana) antes de abrir la puerta. Al salir cerró, suspirando.

No dio dos pasos cuando se topó de frente con Hayner. Parecía malhumorado. -Mira por dónde vas, tío!-le dijo.-Tienes una cara de dormido que no te la aguantas...como supongo, os quedasteis despiertos hasta tarde...-comentó, haciendo que, sin querer, Roxas se ruborizase por completo. Hayner arqueó una ceja. Roxas se puso muy nervioso.

-Voy...voy a ducharme!!-dijo, apartándolo de un empujón y entrando en el baño como bien pudo. Le dolía todo.

Después de ducharse volvió a la habitación y vio a Axel salir medio vestido y dirigirse hacia el baño.

Rato después de desayunar pasearon un poco por el pueblo y se detuvieron ante una floristería. Allí, Roxas compró un ramo de varios tipos de flores, entre las cuales destacaban los lirios blancos y las rosas azules. Ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Se dirigieron al río que había a la salida de Twilight Town.

Pusieron el ramo en una cesta, junto con varios objetos, entre ellos, una pequeña púa de guitarra.

Se agacharon y en silencio dejaron el cesto en el río, que poco a poco fue arrastrado por la corriente. Se levantaron y observaron cómo se perdía en la lejanía y poco después se hundía por completo.

Axel suspiró y miró a Roxas, que le cogió de la mano. -Le llegará...-murmuró, con tono de voz apenas audible.

Le miró:-Y ahora, qué quieres que hagamos?-le preguntó, sonriendo y soltándose de su mano.

Axel sonrió también. -No lo sé... pero cómo te coja, ya lo veremos-dijo, cosa que hizo que Roxas comenzase a correr, riendo.

Puede que las flores aún vaguen por el río...

------------ ---------------------

FINAL!!!

Y se acabó por fin!!! Meses y meses escribiendo esta saga de fics me han entretenido bastante...y a vosotros leerla??  
Os agradezco muchísimo a todos vuestros comments!!! En serio!!! Es la segunda Saga que termino, la primera AKUROKU!!!  
Lamento mucho que Demyx muriera...pero si os fijáis le hacen un último regalo... u.uU Seguro que le llega!!!

Y hablando de cosas serias...es la primera vez que publico un LEMMON!!! -   
Me costó mucho escribirlo...(bueno, no demasiado...) No seáis muy malvados al respecto, ok? U

Nos vemos!!! Pronto publicaré algún fic nuevo, pero ya no será en sagas, sino en capítulos normales y corrientes!! (seguro que así gustarán más y serán más fáciles de leer) (y me quedarán más largos!! XDD)

Os quiero!!!!


End file.
